Distractions, Arguing, and Slipping up
by CatsEyeFlashlight
Summary: It was a quiet evening until the Sohmas heard a strange yet familiar scream coming from the kitchen.


**Disclaimer:** I bo not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters. Just this particulor story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was getting ready to boil on the stove while Tohru was leaning against the counter, thinking about all that had happened that day. _'I really wish Sohma-kun hadn't taken the blame for me at school today!'_ she thought almost aloud _'It was clearly my fault the class was disrupted.'_ So much had happened at school. And the worst part was that it involved her friends!

_'Oh! and I hope Kyo-kun isn't still upset! I shouldn't have encouraged him so much to play cards with us. Uo-chan can get just as competitive as Kyo-kun. It wouldn't have been so bad if Kyo hadn't lost...again!' _Her thoughts were swirling around, and around in her head as she thought of each part of the day, when finally it came to: _'Oh! I didn't mean to make that girl angry! I didn't think that being friends with Sohma-kun would make such a commotion! I guess I just can't compete with an entire fan club. Oh my, then there's also Hana-chan worrying about me getting sick at work...WORK! Oh I could've gotten fired for being so late today! I wouldn't have been so late if my grades were better and I didn't need to study so much after class was already over. Then Yuki----er well, Sohma-kun wouldn't have to tutor me anymore, and take up his time when he could be having fun. Sohma-kun is so nice to me. I don't say thank-you enough! He insists on walking me home after work just because he's worried about my safety. Why is everyone always so worried about me? I can take care of myself!'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the water on the stove boiling over, puddling on the counter, and was now making it's way to Tohru's delicate little hands.

She screeched! Unsure of what she said and was now mopping up the mess.

----------------------------------------------------FB-----------------------------------------------

meanwhile...

Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were amazingly! sitting quietly at the coffee table.

Shigure had been reading the day's paper(for about the third time) and Kyo was doing some last minute homework. Yuki on the other hand was debating whether or not to go help "Miss-Honda" in the kitchen, as well as wondering on why Shigure just HAD to smoke in the house.

Shigure, of course ignored Yuki's annoyed expression, and any semi-silent complaints he had, and continued to do as he pleased simply because "he could" and was enjoying the rare silence.

But the golden silence was soon fired away when a stray "_**DAMMIT!**" _came out of what seemed like no where. At first it was ignored seeing as how swearing was something all too common in the household. But when Shigure noticed it was too high pitched _'(even for Yuki's soft girly voice)'_ that...

as if they all had the same thought at once, they suddenly knew where the anonymous cursing came from.

The three Sohma's ran to the kitchen as fast as they could! Yuki spoke first; 'Miss Honda! Is everything all right? We heard a scream!' Tohru couldn't believe that her screech was actually heard! She didn't know what to say

'Oh! Um, thinking...water...hot...stove...disstracted...I'M SORRY!'

Kyo couldn't believe it, 'You...you swore!' he exclaimed. Shigure couldn't contain himself. His laughter was barely suppressed by sheer shock! 'Well, it's obvious our sweet impressionable Tohru has been influenced by such careless and roughish men that she has simply lost her innocence! Shame on you two for not watching your language!...KYO!'

'Hey! you said **two**! that means that Rat has something to do with it also!'

'Oh! No um. Really it's my fault! I wasn't watching myself and, I got distracted!' peeped out Tohru in the arguing of "men".

But Shigure just had to over dramatize the matter by saying 'Ya see there? Not only is our flower loosing her precious innocence, but she has been so over tired from breaking up your fights that she hasn't had time to think!'

Yuki had just about enough. 'The only way she would loose innocence is by spending too much time with YOU! Shigure!'

'Me? why, I'm not the one constantly fighting over absolutely nothing….**Kyo!** and therefore worrying poor Honda-san to the point of distracting exhaustion!' 'HEY! I'M NOT FIGHTING OVER NOTHING! I'M FIGHTING OVER EVERYTHING!…wait…..THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!'

After hearing all that yelling and bickering, Tohru was getting a headache.

'PLEASE! Stop arguing!' said Tohru covering her face with her hands. Of course Yuki noticed right away. 'Everyone just SHUT UP!' and then there was silence!

'Miss Honda you do not look well. Please take a rest.' Shigure but in….'Oh, how awful! My deepest apologies! Tohru please let me take you up to bed while Kyo makes you some Tea, and Soup. And Yuki can bring it up to you while I shall take on the painstakingly difficult task of feeding you in your weary state. Watching over you all nigh---- SMACK---' as Yuki and Kyo both hit Shigure on the back of the head. 'As if we would dare leave you alone with Miss Honda in her room for even just a second.' fumed Yuki as he gave his evil death glare. 'I'll serve Miss Honda after Kyo makes her soup' 'WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONE MAKING FOOD?' shouted Kyo being ignored once again. 'Now what kind of respectable adult would I be if I left a hormonal teenaged boy alone with poor defenseless Tohru?' Shigure failing miserably; trying to make a point.

'What do you mean RESPECTABLE? I don't even TRUST you!'

'But Kyo! That's doesn't mean anything since you don't trust **anyone**!'

'SHUT THE HELL UP! THER'S NO ONE TO TRUST! YOU….STUPID….DOG!' 'What did I just say? SHUT UP! You both are causing Miss Honda pain! Which is an understatement considering.' 'NO ONE ASKED YOU! YOU DAMN RAT!'

Tohru didn't bother telling everyone she had already had some tea, and was now ready for bed. But of course she had to say "good night everyone!" which made the noise cease for the moment

' Wha…what?' 'I said Goodnight. I was very tired, so I am now ready to go to bed. Unless any of you need anything?' everyone; Dumb-stricken could only manage a small 'No um, thanks? Good….um, goodnight?'

And finally Tohru flashed them all a sweet smile and climbed the stairs to bed!

A/N: okay this was my first FB fanfiction! So, any sort of comments are accepted. whatever you think i should do, to make it better or whatever I'll take into consideration!


End file.
